Garasu no ningyō
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Jasper es un joven padre soltero que acaba de llegar a Seattle, orillado a mudarse por una serie de problemas familiares. La única persona que tiene en el mundo es a su pequeña hija Helena a quien adora y por quien haría cualquier cosa. Pero ¿quien es esa niñera? ¿Por que le resulta familiar? ¿Como cambiará ella su vida? Short-fic. Jalice
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es un regalo de una musa que ama inspirarse leyendo._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Aquel otoño resultaba terriblemente frío y en aquella ciudad donde el sol apenas se aparecía en contadas ocasiones a lo largo del año, resultaba algo extremadamente molesto. Había llegado apenas tres días atrás y ya comenzaba a sentir la inquietante necesidad de salir corriendo de allí. No era que no le agradara el frio, al contrario; la niebla, el aire gélido que acariciaba sus mejillas, la tenue luz blanca que iluminaba aquella ciudad, todo aquello le parecía extrañamente poético. Sin embargo extrañaba su tierra.

Jasper caminaba pensativo por las calles de Seattle, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Había habitado en Philadelphia durante los últimos años de su vida. Hasta que su tía y la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo había fallecido. Dándose cuenta de que no le esperaba ningún futuro en aquella ciudad y presionado por la actitud negativa de sus primos hacía él, había aceptado un traslado de su empresa lo más pronto posible.

Comenzaría con su trabajo la siguiente semana, sin embargo, su hija había comenzado en el colegio aquella misma mañana.

Helena era una niña hermosa, llena de alegría y vivacidad. La razón de su ser, que iluminaba su vida y lo llenaba de paz. A veces se ponía a pensar que sería de su vida sin la pequeña, nunca había logrado imaginarlo pues ella llenaba todo sus sentidos y era la única razón que tenia para seguir adelante.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de antigüedades y se quedó mirando en el escaparate una muñeca de porcelana que reclamó su atención. Era la figura delicada de una bailarina que portaba un amplio vestido azul turquesa y se sostenía sobre la punta de su pie, con los brazos hacia arriba y delicadas alas de mariposa naciendo de su espalda.

No pudo quitarle la vista de encima y lo primero que vino a su mente fue Helena, con su traje de ballet moviéndose grácilmente por el salón de su casa. Su niña tenía solo cinco años, pero su maestra de ballet le auguraba un futuro grande en la danza.

"Es muy bonita" pensó "Seguro a mi hija le gustará, ella no es una niña descuidada y no creo que la rompa" decidió y entró en aquella tienda. Un momento después salía de allí con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color lila.

Corrió rumbo a la escuela de su hija con el tiempo justo para llegar. En la entrada del colegio una maestra recibía a todas las mamás de los niños y les informaba el comportamiento de estos con una sonrisa amable. Él había conocido a Kate esa misma mañana y había confiado en dejar a su mayor tesoro en buenas manos.

— ¡Papi! —saltó de pronto a sus brazos su hija, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera.

— Hola preciosa—le saludó él con una sonrisa, dejando un beso en sus alborotados cabellos rubios. Helena era la viva imagen de Jasper. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano y sus cabellos rizados, eran exactamente igual de rebeldes que los de él. Era idéntica a su padre por donde se la viera— ¿Cómo te portaste?

— Bien—sonrió la niña muy segura de su afirmación.

— Buenas tardes, señor Whitlock—le saludó Kate amablemente tendiéndole la mano. Jasper sostuvo en un brazo a su hija –en el mismo brazo de la mano en la cual llevaba aun la caja de regalo, que Helena ya miraba con curiosidad-, y le tendió la otra con mucha destreza.

— Buenas tardes, señorita—le estrechó la mano— ¿Cómo se comportó Helena? —preguntó con curiosidad. No era que desconfiara de la palabra de su hija, al contrario, le hacía completamente feliz escuchar las buenas sobre el comportamiento de la niña de la voz de otras personas, de alguna manera alimentaba su ego.

— Estupendamente—dijo la maestra con alegría—, es una niña muy tranquila, bien portada y muy participativa. Su maestra de danza está encantada con ella. Es muy inteligente también—ella estaba tan contenta con su nueva alumna que no pudo ocultar su cariño a la pequeña. Jasper se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo al escuchar a la profesora hablar así de su hija.

— Ya ves papi, yo me porto bien. Pero tú nunca me crees—dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Claro que te creo, hermosa—dijo él riendo. Después se dirigió a la maestra que también reía por la ocurrencia de la niña—. Muchas gracias, maestra. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana, señor Whitlock—se despidió ella amablemente. Jasper comenzó a caminar con su hija en brazos hacia el auto que había estacionado solo dos cuadras más allá de la escuela. La niña venía jugueteando con su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

— Oye—se quejó con un deje divertido en la voz—, todavía que me cuesta trabajo acomodarme el cabello y tú me despeinas.

— ¡Ay papá! No me digas que te peinaste… —dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

— Pues claro, ¿no ves?

— No—declaró ella seria—. A mí me pareció que no conoces el peine.

— Creo que debería decir lo mismo, bailarina.

— Yo si conozco el peine—se defendió ella. Jasper arqueó una ceja mirándola con incredulidad—. No lo uso, que es otra cosa—remató provocando su risa.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo él y la movió en sus brazos, acunándola como cuando recién había nacido y llevando sus labios a su vientre para soplar exageradamente haciéndole cosquillas. Lo hizo durante bastante rato, mientras ella estallaba en carcajadas y pataleaba exageradamente tratando se zafarse.

— Ya, papá… ¡Ya!

— ¿Te rindes? —reía Jasper junto a ella, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas—. ¿¡Te rindes!?

— Si, papá. Me rindo, me rindo… me voy a hacer pipi.

— Ay no —dijo Jasper bajándola al suelo. Ella lo miró triste y Jasper rió, subiéndola en su espalda, de donde ella se colgó como un koala. Continuaron su camino, casi llegando al auto ella se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente:

— Papi…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué traes allí? —señaló la caja que Jasper sostenía. Su voz tenía un timbre inocente y suave que llenaba de calor su corazón.

— ¿Esto? —dijo él alzando la caja y dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si…

— Es un regalo.

— ¿Para quién? —preguntó ella interesada.

— Para una niña muy bonita, que tiene una sonrisa brillante como el sol—le dijo él—. Una niña a la que quiero mucho.

— ¿Para mí? —dijo Helena emocionada.

— ¿Para quién, sino? —respondió Jasper divertido. Helena le plantó un besito en la mejilla que hizo reventar su corazón de pura alegría.

— Gracias, papi—dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre—. Te quiero.

Llegaron al auto, que Jasper abrió depositando dentro a su princesa. Después le entregó en las manos el paquete que ella recibió emocionada. En lo que se dio la vuelta en el coche para subirse al asiento del conductor, la niña ya había destrozado el papel y abierto la caja. Miraba extasiada al interior.

— ¿Te gusta, mi amor? —preguntó Jasper mirando sus ojitos bailantes de alegría. Helena sacó de la caja la bailarina con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no romperla.

— Mucho, papito. Gracias—dijo dejándola en la caja y abrazando a su padre con mucho cariño.

— De nada, princesa.

El viaje a la casa fue muy tranquilo. Su hogar se encontraba a quince minutos de las afueras de la ciudad, una pequeña casa en medio del bosque que a Helena se le antojaba de cuento de hadas. Cuando entraron la niña fue a encerrarse en su cuarto para contemplar toda la tarde a su bailarina. Jasper por su parte se dedicó a ordenar las cosas que aun no habían acomodado en la casa. Así de tranquila y apacible era su vida. Llevaba una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros en cuanto a la educación de su pequeña hija, pero la había aceptado gustoso.

Había tenido a su hija a la edad de dieciocho años, cuando apenas comenzaba a estudiar una carrera. Todo aquello había sucedido cuando aún habitaba en Texas, su ciudad natal. María, la madre de Helena, lo había querido retener a su lado embarazándose de él cuando estaba a punto de irse al extranjero con una beca.

Lo había logrado, lo había hecho bastante bien. Pero eso no era lo único que ella deseaba. A los dieciocho de él y diecinueve de ella se habían casado, aunque él en realidad no la amaba.

Cuando había nacido Helena, él ya había aceptado su destino resignado a estudiar de noche y trabajar todo el día. Sin embargo, María comenzó a atosigarlo cada vez más con sus deberes de marido. No lo dejaba respirar nunca, se había convertido en su sombra.

Era exageradamente celosa, de eso no le cabía duda alguna. Y, a sabiendas de que ella lo vigilaba, procuraba no provocar nunca un problema. Pero ella acostumbraba confrontarlo con cualquier cosa mínima. Su manipulación llegó al extremo de amenazarlo con suicidarse si es que la dejaba. Él no quería dejarla únicamente por su hija, aunque era joven tenía un alto sentido de la paternidad y de la responsabilidad. Además de que lo único que jamás podría perdonarse en la vida era condenar a un ser inocente a crecer sin un padre, como había crecido él.

Sin embargo, el hostigamiento de María alcanzaba los límites de lo impropio y él pronto comenzó a sentirse cansado de esa relación que lo único que hacía era alterarlo. Ya no descansaba bien, pues padecía insomnio; ya casi no comía, pues no tenía apetito.

Pero una noche fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se había encontrado, después de muchos años, con una maestra que le había dado clases cuando estaba en secundaria, Irene.

En aquel entonces ella solo estaba haciendo prácticas por lo que en edad no se llevaban gran diferencia. A pesar de eso, ella le había sido de mucha ayuda para superar la falta de su padre y la enfermedad que aquejaba a su madre (y que había acabado con ella solo dos años antes de que él fuera papá). Una persona realmente importante en su vida.

Se abrazaron eufóricos del reencuentro y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, pero él no contaba con que en ese momento María lo estaba observando desde detrás de uno de los arboles de la facultad, habiendo dejado a la niña sola nuevamente.

Ella salió de detrás del árbol completamente airada. Muy segura en ella misma, de haber visto un beso entre su esposo y la "mujerzuela" aquella, comenzó a soltar palabras inyectadas de veneno. Irene se defendió de sus acusaciones con perspicacia (algo que Jasper admiraba enormemente de ella), mas María no soportó verse derrotada en el juego de las palabras y comenzó a golpearla. Jasper trató de separarlas a la fuerza, pero María no parecía estar dispuesta a soltarla en ningún momento, decidida a llevarse por delante la vida de quien le estaba arrebatando a "su único amor". Irene por contraparte, procuraba defenderse de sus golpes y arañazos, pero en ningún momento la atacó.

Irene terminó en el hospital y María detenida. Jasper tuvo que pedir un préstamo a su empleo para poder sacarla de la delegación. Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de culparlo a él por ese asunto. Así fue como, tres días después él estalló y comenzó a hacerse una maleta para dejarla. Ya no podía más con ella.

— Si te vas, me mato—gritó ella mientras el cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. No la creía capaz de semejante barbaridad y él seguiría velando por su hija, pero también deseaba divorciarse lo más pronto posible de aquella manipuladora.

_¡Qué equivocado estaba!_

Aquella noche, mientras él dormía en un callejón cercano a su casa (pues no tenía donde más ir), ella tomó una pistola que había pertenecido a su padre y que se la había dejado para que se cuidara y se disparó dentro de la boca. Ni una nota de suicidio, ni un mensaje. Nada.

El sonido de un balazo se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de la calle y llegó a los oídos de Jasper, que despertó aterrado. Estaba seguro de que se había escuchado cerca de su casa.

Cuando llegó allí, María se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la sala, sin vida y la niña lloraba desde su habitación. Se acercó a la cuna de su pequeña y la cargó en brazos arrullándola y sintiendo un calor crecer y extenderse sobre su pecho, llenándolo de vida.

Pasó seis meses muy difíciles, peleando con la hermana de María, Victoria, por la custodia de su hija. No pensaba dejarla con la familia de María, jamás permitiría que lo único que le quedaba le fuera arrebatado de esa manera. Tuvo que emplear todos los medios posibles y endeudarse con su empleo por poco menos cincuenta mil dólares para librar aquel proceso.

Incluso fue acusado del asesinato de María, fue detenido y pasó un mes en la prisión, pero después fue liberado por falta de pruebas. Durante todo aquel tiempo Helena estuvo bajo la custodia del Estado y cuando por fin le concedieron la custodia, fue bajo observación.

Pero a él no le importó y durante ese tiempo que fue vigilado demostró ser un excelente padre, aun a costa de suspender sus estudios.

Finalmente, se había trasladado a Philadelphia junto con Helena cuando ella tenía un año de edad. Lo decidió así, porque el hostigamiento de la familia de María no había cesado al final del proceso legal y él ya no soportaba. Además de que si aceptaba el empleo en Philadelphia tendría un ascenso y un aumento de sueldo, así como una beca para seguir estudiando.

En ese tiempo contactó con la hermana de su madre, a quien desde hacía años no veía. Ella era una mujer amable y cariñosa que lo acogió en su casa y accedió a cuidar de la pequeña mientras él estudiaba y trabajaba.

Así pasó cuatro años de su vida. Hasta que, dos meses atrás había perdido al único familiar que le quedaba. En el mismo momento en el que su tía falleció, sus primos (quienes habían abandonado a la buena mujer por años) comenzaron a aparecer tras las posesiones de la difunta. Cuando se enteraron de que todas aquellas habían sido legadas a Jasper y a Helena, en lugar de a ellos, comenzaron a molestarlo seguidamente. Los niños que, en un principio habían sido muy atentos y amigables con la niña, comenzaron a atosigarla. El día que su paciencia se colmó fue cuando Helena llegó llorando a su encuentro, diciéndole que los niños en la escuela la trataban muy mal y la habían golpeado.

En efecto, la niña tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, lo cual encendió la rabia de Jasper. Al mismo tiempo que él curaba las heridas de su hija, tratando de controlar el temblor de ira en sus manos tocaron a la puerta.

Jennifer era una de sus primas, que tenía dos niños en la escuela de Helena. Cuando Jasper vio su rostro extendido en una hipócrita sonrisa, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle al cuello.

— ¿Tu hija ya se siente bien? Me dijo Emmanuel que había comenzado a llorar de pronto en la escuela, diciendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo—le dijo con un tono meramente sarcástico.

Jasper sintió que la sangre le hervía y que estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza. Ya no pudo detener más sus impulsos y estrelló su palma contra la mejilla de ella, borrándole toda la sonrisa de un plumazo.

— De mi hagan lo que quieran, perra—escupió dando una dimensión real de lo molesto que estaba. Él nunca en su vida se habría atrevido a levantarle la mano a una mujer, menos a usar ese vocabulario tan impropio de un caballero como le habían enseñado a ser. Pero en esa ocasión habían tocado lo que más amaba en la vida, lo más importante, sagrado y único de su existencia y eso para él representaba un sacrilegio, algo que no iba a tolerar era que le hicieran el mínimo daño a su niña—… pero como vuelvan a tocar a mi hija, les prometo, les juro que pasarán el resto de sus vidas arrastrándose, porque no volverán a caminar de la paliza que les pondré. Y díselo también a tus hermanos. Cuida de lo que hacen tus hijos, porque no quiero que paguen justos por pecadores.

Quizá la dureza de su mirada y el odio con el que pronunció esas palabras le hicieron entender a Jennifer que no eran meras amenazas, sino una advertencia real, pues los niños no volvieron a molestar en ningún momento a Helena.

Sin embargo, pensando en lo mejor para ambos, Jasper aceptó un traslado que le ofrecía su empresa con un nuevo aumento y comenzó a vender todo y a arreglar las cosas para que pudieran dejar aquella ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Helena no se negó, al contrario, para ella la mudanza era algo nuevo y maravilloso. Una nueva oportunidad de conocer amigos y maestras. Así fue como, tres días atrás, llegaron a Seattle, una ciudad desconocida en la que no tenían el apoyo de nadie. Pero poco les importaba a ambos, pues habían aprendido a tenerse el uno al otro.

Sin embargo él era consciente de que no debía dejarla sola durante las tardes mientras trabajara. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella cuando él estuviera en la oficina. Ya había mandado un anuncio al periódico local en busca de una persona que se encargara de aquello y esperaba que para el lunes pudiera resolver esa situación, pues de lo contrario tendría que llevarse a Helena a la oficina.

— Papi—llegó la niña hasta el ático, donde él acomodaba unas cajas de cartón. Ella traía una hoja blanca en la mano y un crayón –que posiblemente había olvidado dejar en su cuarto- en la otra.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? —dijo abriéndole sus brazos para refugiarla en ellos. La niña se dejó abrazar de buena gana.

— Para ti—dijo dándole la hoja.

— A ver… —Jasper tomó el papel y lo plegó con una mano para poder verlo bien. En la hoja estaban dibujados con crayones un corazón y, lo que el supuso eran, ellos dos. Con letra muy firme decía "Mi papá es el mejor" Jasper no pudo sino sentirse lleno de alegría y amor por su pequeña—. Gracias, mi vida—dijo emocionado, a lo que ella respondió con un beso en su mejilla. Después bostezó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, evidentemente cansada.

— ¿Te llevó a dormir, pequeña? —dijo con cariño. Ella solo asintió con los ojitos cerrados y se aferró a él con sus bracitos, mientras Jasper bajaba del ático y caminaba hasta la recamara de su hija. Los tonos pastel de aquel cuarto lo recibieron acogedoramente y, tras ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa, la recostó en su cama y la cubrió con las mantas. Se disponía a irse cuando la mano de la niña lo detuvo y su vocecita en apenas un suspiro le pidió:

— Cántame una canción, papi.

Jasper sonrió. Esa petición era muy usual en Helena. La primera vez que ella se lo pidió fue porque vio en una película como una madre le cantaba a su hijo antes de dormir. Helena nunca había tenido conflicto por no tener mamá, con su padre le bastaba y le sobraba. Pero quiso saber que se sentía que te cantaran hasta que durmieras.

Aquella vez Jasper se había visto en un aprieto, él no conocía ninguna canción de cuna y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Pero una pequeña luz lo iluminó y cantó la primera canción suave que se le vino a la mente. A Helena no le pareció que hubiera ninguna diferencia en ello y quedó complacida. Desde entonces, casi cada noche ella le pedía que le cantara y él gustoso accedía. Era una niña ejemplar y a veces se preguntaba que había hecho de bueno en la vida para ser premiado con aquel pequeño ángel que tanto amaba.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, poniendo una de sus manos en su pequeña frente. Ella cerró los ojos y él comenzó:

— En la meva esquena es dibuixen, unes ales que es creixen, amb el petó de la teva veu. Una alba, una mirada, les paraules simples que la brisa ens va deixar, la teva imatge s'ha quedat aquí, l'intent que em porta a tu, A tu... A descobrir. Que la distància es converteix en no-res, En els teus ulls vaig la meva ànima, Cause I've found you. _**(*)**_

La niña quedó dormida tranquilamente y él planto un beso en su frente antes de levantarse de la cama. Miró el cuarto, impregnado de la inocencia de su pequeña y descubrió en el pequeño tocador, la muñeca de porcelana que esa misma tarde le había regalado. La miró con atención para después dejar la luz apagada y salir de la habitación, para seguir acomodando sus cosas.

…

…

…

— ¡Papá! ¡Papito! ¡PAPÁ! —Helena no dejaba de gritar y de brincar por todos lados de la casa, mientras Jasper, encerrado en su cuarto, trataba de terminar de vestirse lo más rápido posible—. ¡Ya vámonos!

— Creo que estas mas ansiosa que de costumbre—dijo él divertido saliendo de su cuarto.

Esa tarde irían al cine. Al día siguiente de haber recibido la muñeca de porcelana, esta había desaparecido misteriosamente. Helena insistía en que se había ido de allí porque no ella no le había agradado. Jasper pensaba que en realidad la niña la había roto sin querer y deseaba ocultarlo, pero cada vez que se lo sugería, ella rompía en llanto alegando que Jasper ya no la quería porque no creía en ella.

Para calmar su tristeza por la pérdida de su regalo, Jasper le había prometido aquella salida y ella poco a poco había ido mostrándose nuevamente más alegre.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —gimió la pequeña con un suspiro exagerado.

— Claro, claro —dijo él. Entonces se topó con su reflejo en un espejo de la sala y, al ver el desastre que suponía su cabello, comenzó a intentar acomodarlo con los dedos. Helena tiró de él con impaciencia.

— Papá… eres el papá más guapo del mundo, ya lo sabes. Pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

Jasper rió ante su ocurrencia y la cargó dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Fue a abrir mostrándose serio, pues no esperaba a nadie y no había nadie que pudiera llegar de improviso. Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo y lo siguió sin despegarse un momento de él, muy curiosa pero también cautelosa.

En la entrada había una muchacha de largo cabello negro y facciones finas como las de un hada. Su menudo cuerpo se ocultaba bajo una chaqueta de franela color gris hasta las rodillas. Tenía una sonrisa alegre y risueña y unos ojos grises casi hipnotizadores.

— Buenas tardes—dijo ella—. ¿Señor Whitlock? —preguntó mostrándose algo tímida.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

— Vine por el anuncio del periódico. Por el trabajo de niñera.

Helena la miraba con ojos curiosos y un tanto alegres. Esa señorita se veía muy hermosa y parecía muy amable. ¿Sería que podría quedarse todas las tardes con ella?

— ¡Oh! Claro—dijo Jasper quien en ese momento no recordaba aquel detalle— ¿Quiere pasar? Necesitaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

— Claro, no hay problema—dijo ella. Jasper se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Acarició a mejilla de su hija, indicándole con ese gesto que trataría de no tardar mucho.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

— Me llamo Alice—dijo ella sonriente—, Alice Brandon.

* * *

**(*) **

En mi espalda se dibujan, unas alas que se crecen, con el beso de tu voz.Una mañana, una mirada, las palabras simples que, la brisa nos dejóTu imagen se ha quedado aquí, el intento que me trae a ti... a ti...A descubrir que la distancia se convierte en nada en tus ojos voy a mi alma...Pues te he encontrado.  
- Canción: Butterfly-Radaid.

* * *

_**Hola a todos. Klau ha vuelto a las andadas.**_

_**Se que muchos están esperando la actualización de Amor de Película y estoy produciendo su capitulo, pero anoche se me cruzó esta idea en la mente y hoy mientras intentaba escribir ADP no me dejaba en paz, así que decidí comenzar a escribir este fic antes de que me desquiciara y me mandara por la borda mi adelanto de ADP, espero que con este primer capitulo concluido mi musa me deje escribir en paz mis otras historias. De mientras espero su opinión de esta historia. Para comenzar, la canción que canta Jazz a Helena esta en Catalán y el ultimo verso en ingles, es una de mis favoritas de Radaid: Butterfly. En mi blog la podrán encontrar para que la escuchen. **_

_**¿Quien de ustedes ya ama a Helena? Yo la adoro de verdad, es una niña hermosa. Y nuestro Jazz es un padre de primera categoría, un amor de hombre.**_

_**No quiero decir mucho, porque sino deschavaré toda la trama. Mejor espero sus teorías y sugerencias. Ah y por cierto. Honor a quien honor merece, este fic fue concebido en mi mente mientras leía Corazón de Muñeca de la maravillosa riona25, a quien se lo dedico con mucho cariño. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto, espero en Amor de Pelicula. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**PD. Garasu no ningyō significa Muñeca de Cristal, en japones romanizado. Por si les interesa. ;)**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (por desgracia u.u') La trama es regalo de una musa que ama mis cumpleaños n.n**_

* * *

Capitulo 2.

— ¡Que casa tan hermosa! —dijo mirando alrededor.

— Muchas gracias, Alice—respondió Jasper cortésmente—. Sígame, por favor—dijo caminando hasta el estudio. Helena de inmediato comprendió "platica de adultos" y con un suspiro exagerado se sentó en la sala y prendió la radio encontrando en la estación una canción que amaba.

— Siéntese, por favor—dijo Jasper señalando una silla frente a su escritorio y a su vez tomando asiento él.

— Gracias—musitó ella.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Veintidós, señor.

— Y cuénteme ¿a qué se dedica?

— Pues, en este momento no tengo nada realmente—comenzó ella—. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me estoy quedando en un hotel. Por supuesto que los ahorros que tengo no me alcanzaran para vivir toda la vida allí, así que he comenzado a buscar un empleo.

— Claro—dijo él pensativo—. Y ¿estudia?

— Estudiaba—dijo ella agachando la cabeza—. Hace un mes mi casa en Boston, se ha incendiado y perdí todos mis papeles de estudios y actas. Todo se perdió en ese incendio, por eso he venido aquí, para comenzar de nuevo.

— Entiendo—dijo Jasper—. ¿Y tiene experiencia trabajando con niños?

— Si—sonrió ella—. Estuve con un grupo de primaria hasta hace poco. Me gusta mucho estar con ellos.

Por alguna razón, la sinceridad de esta muchacha hacía a Jasper creer en ella. Pero al mismo tiempo su mente metódica y controlada le hacía dudar. Sin referencias, sin nada de nada ¿Cómo iba a contratar a alguien que quizá no existía legalmente?

Quizá Alice se percató, porque lo miró casi de una manera suplicante.

— Tendría que pensarlo, señorita.

— Por favor—pidió ella—. Le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir. Puedo ayudar también con la limpieza, se cocinar y hasta podría contarle cuentos a la niña.

Jasper se sorprendió ante la insistencia de la muchacha. Por alguna razón se sintió desarmado. No podía negar que aquello podía serle de mucha ayuda, pero ¿valía la pena correr el riesgo?

Iba a decirle que no podía hacerlo, que no podría aceptarla sin absolutamente nada que confirmara su identidad. Pero algo reemplazó su voluntad de una forma extraña y él solo dijo:

— De acuerdo, Alice—suspiró, el rostro de ella se iluminó de felicidad—. Le daré una oportunidad, pero con una sola condición.

— Lo que diga—respondió con entusiasmo.

— Tiene que vivir aquí—dijo Jasper con seriedad. No era una propuesta usual, en realidad se le acababa de ocurrir. Pero, por lo relatado por Alice, estaba seguro de que no tenía aún un hogar en esa ciudad, además de que esperaba que ello le proporcionara cierto control sobre la situación.

— Por supuesto—dijo ella sin ocultar su sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, entonces… es un trato—Jasper le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó con confianza.

— Es un trato—confirmó.

Hablaron un rato más. Jasper le explicó los horarios de la escuela y de las clases de ballet vespertinas a las que Helena debía ir, así como sus propios horarios y el teléfono de su oficina si es que necesitaba algo. Se pusieron de acuerdo para, al día siguiente, instalarla en su casa y se despidieron quedando completamente de acuerdo.

Alice se fue de la casa con una gran sonrisa, prometiendo llegar a tiempo al día siguiente. Jasper se quedó de espaldas a la escalera al ver como se cerraba la puerta, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Entonces Helena saltó desde la escalera a su espalda, sorprendiéndolo y logrando así, que él olvidará sus preocupaciones. La niña reía a carcajada limpia de la cara de susto que había puesto su padre.

— Que gracioso—dijo Jasper fingiéndose molesto.

— Sabes que fue gracioso, papi—respondió ella dándole un tierno besito en la mejilla, ese gesto era la mayor debilidad de Jasper, con ello podía desarmarlo completamente, pues lograba olvidar cualquier preocupación y problema que tuviera, por más serio que fuera. El amor de su hija era la mejor medicina que tenía para su alma y se enorgullecía de haber cuidado tan bien de ella, a pesar de que no sabía nada sobre paternidad cuando ella nació.

— Si, si lo fue—dijo él abrazándola y bajándola al suelo.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

— Si—sonrió él. Casi se le olvidaba que habían quedado de ir al cine.

— ¡Yupi!—brincó ella con gran emoción.

Salieron juntos y se subieron en el coche, la niña se puso a cantar todo el camino hasta el gran centro comercial. Jasper descubrió con emoción que cantaba aquella canción que a él le gustaba tanto y con la que la arrullaba casi cada noche.

— Tu, la mes bella enyorança… Jo, esperaré per tu… Per tu... Fins el final, Doncs la distància es converteix en no-res, En els teus ulls veig la meva ànima.

Llegaron al cine y entraron en la sala para ver una película que ella le había pedido hace bastante tiempo. Él casi no prestó atención a la cinta, pues, a pesar de llevar varios años conviviendo y cuidando de la niña, él aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con todos sus juegos y cosas de nena.

"Y quizá nunca lo hagas" le había dicho su tía un día que se sentía abrumado por ello "No te aflijas, Jasper. Es natural. Pero mientras la cuides y estés siempre ahí, ella no verá ninguna diferencia"

Y él se había sentido más tranquilo después de esa plática.

…

…

…

Alice se mudó ese domingo a casa de Jasper. Tal y como había dicho, llevaba pocas pertenencias, por lo que le fue relativamente rápido acomodar sus cosas en la habitación.

Y allí se encontraba, leyendo un libro que traía en su maleta. Pero no lo leía en realidad, sino que se concentraba en el rumor sordo proveniente de la sala, donde Jasper y Helena jugaban entre risas y gritos.

— Papá, papá ¡Ya déjame! —decía la niña riendo. Jasper la tenía firmemente apresada en sus brazos y le hacía cosquillas mientras ella trataba de zafarse sin éxito.

— No— reía Jasper—, no te dejaré escapar. Jamás… — su tono era como el de un cachorro de león juguetón.

Así solían jugar todo el tiempo. Era su manera de relacionarse, a él le llenaba esa cercanía con su niña y ella simplemente se divertía.

— Ya, papá ¡Ya!

— No, tú tienes que zafarte.

— Bueno…

Helena se agarró al brazo de su padre y le clavó los dientes con toda la fuerza que tenía. Jasper sintió el dolor e instintivamente retiró las manos de la niña quien aprovechó para alejarse lo mas posible.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó el rubio revisándose el brazo que había quedado marcado con los dientes de su hija—. Eso si me dolió.

Ella rió nerviosa mientras su padre le clavaba una mirada seria. En eso se escuchó gruñir su estomago y ambos echaron a reír.

— A comer—dijo el rubio levantándose. La niña lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde trepó a una silla y se quedó mirando a su padre rebuscar en las alacenas y el refrigerador en busca de comida.

— ¿Y si pedimos pizza? —sugirió ella con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres pizza? — la miró Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Si—contestó ella mirándolo con un puchero. Jasper la miró atentamente por un momento y luego rió y tomó el teléfono.

— De todas maneras no quería cocinar— le susurró por lo bajo a la niña. Ella rió alegremente.

…

…

…

El lunes por la madrugada, Jasper ya estaba de pie. Tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo y no vería a su hija despierta. Así era la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso ellos tenían un lenguaje secreto.

Entró en el cuarto donde ella dormía tranquilamente y se acercó. Puso su mano en la frente de ella y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Ella suspiró y se abrazó con más fuerza a su oso de peluche. Entonces él tomó su mano y en su muñeca amarró un listón azul celeste, le dio un beso y salió del cuarto.

En el pasillo se encontró con Alice, quien vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos pants grises. Iba saliendo de su cuarto.

— Buenos días— le saludó y ella volteó, aun adormilada.

— Buen día— le respondió—. ¿Ya se va?

— Si, estaba por irme. Pero antes quería hablarte.

— ¿Dígame?

— Solo que no se olvide de llevar a Helena a tiempo a la escuela y que la cuide bien, por favor.

— Por supuesto—respondió ella—. Pierda cuidado.

— Bien—dijo él—. Hasta luego.

Jasper bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Alice se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras el auto desaparecía en la lejanía.

A las seis en punto Alice fue a despertar a Helena. La niña se talló los ojos y bostezó antes de mirar a su niñera.

— Buenos días, pequeña—le saludó Alice alegremente.

— Buenos días—canturreó ella con una sonrisa. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor— ¿Ya se fue mi papi?

— Si, bonita él ya se fue.

Helena bajó la vista y se encontró con el listón en su muñeca. Al instante el rostro se le iluminó en una gran sonrisa.

— Entonces me quedo contigo ¿no?

— Si, yo te cuidaré, _amour. _Ahora levántate que si no, no llegaremos a la escuela. ¿Te ayudo a vestirte?

— No, yo puedo sola.

— Si—dijo ella y se levantó de la cama. Alice la dejó sola para que se vistiera y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Helena puso su muñeca cerca de su pecho y la apretó contra si con la otra mano. Ese era su lenguaje secreto. Jasper cada mañana le dejaba un listón azul y ella sabía así que su padre había ido a despedirse de ella antes de irse a trabajar y no se sentía sola. Después, por la tarde antes de ir a su clase de ballet, ella lo dejaba con un dibujo en su escritorio y así, cuando él llegaba y ella no estaba, encontraba el mensaje de su hija. Era su manera de comunicarse, de entenderse entre ellos dos.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Helena a Alice durante el desayuno.

— De Boston, Misisipi.

— ¿Y por qué viniste a esta ciudad?

— Por… azares del destino.

— ¿Qué es azazares del destino?

— Azares—le aclaró Alice riendo—. Son cosas que pasan, que no podemos controlar.

— ¡Igual que mi papi y yo!

— ¿Si?

— Ajá, mi papi no pudo controlar que se muriera mi tía y tampoco que mis tíos y primos se portaran mal con nosotros. Por eso nos vinimos—dijo dándole una probada a su cereal.

— ¿Fueron malos con ustedes?—preguntó Alice desconcertada. Aquello parecía demasiado imposible ¿por qué tratarían mal a Jasper siendo él tan amable y a Helena siendo tan dulce? — ¿Por qué?

— No sé. Mis primos decían que mi papi les había robado. Pero mi papi no es un ladrón, mi papá es el papá más bueno del mundo.

— Te creo—le dijo Alice tranquilizadora— ¿Y tu mamá? —no pudo contener su curiosidad.

— No la conozco—respondió Helena—. Murió cuando era bebé. Mi papi nunca habla de ella. Mi tía me dijo una vez que tenía mucha tristeza y que murió de eso. Se llamaba… —se quedó pensando—… María.

— ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

— No. Pero no la necesito, tengo a mi papi.

Durante el camino a la escuela siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente. Cuando Alice fue a recogerla siguieron conociéndose mejor y al final del día ya eran amigas.

— ¿Ya acabaste tu tarea? —le preguntó.

— Desde hace rato—contestó Helena.

— ¿Y qué haces?

— Un dibujo.

La niña coloreaba de azul y rosa un enorme corazón con las palabras "Papi, te quiero" en negro. Alice sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Ella terminó y lo enrolló, a un lado tenía el listón azul y con cuidado anudó el papel. Se levantó y se fue corriendo hasta el estudio de Jasper.

Dejó el dibujo sobre el escritorio y salió de allí para ir a su clase de ballet.

Por la tarde, cuando Jasper llegó cansado del trabajo, encontró en su escritorio el dibujo de su hija. Con ese pequeño detalle todo su día cobró sentido y se sintió contento.

…

…

…

Con el paso de los días la relación entre Alice y Helena se fue estrechando. Jasper también había comenzado a encariñarse con ella, en especial por ver a su hija contenta. El paso del tiempo había convertido a Alice en una más de la familia.

Ella había adquirido algunas costumbres en la casa, como mirar por la ventana todas las mañanas hasta que el auto de Jasper había desaparecido, escuchar desde las escaleras los juegos infantiles del rubio y la niña, y su favorita: escuchar a Jasper cantarle a Helena antes de dormir.

Se hacía un ovillo junto a la puerta y se quedaba allí, sin hacer el mínimo ruido para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Entonces se escuchaba la usual petición de Helena.

— Papi…

— ¿Si?

— Cántame una canción…

— De acuerdo—se detenía un momento a pensar y después su voz llenaba el ambiente—. És de nit… és tot fosc… estic sol… i no hi ha ningú… és de nit… un record.. dins el cor, ella hi és a dins…*****

Alice cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, de la misma manera que lo hacía Helena para quedarse dormida. Cuando dejaba de escuchar la voz de Jasper se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto para no ser descubierta.

…

…

…

— Mira Alice, debe estar por aquí.

— No deberíamos entrar aquí, Helena.

Se encontraban en el estudio de Jasper, encaramadas en el librero. Helena estaba empeñada en mostrarle a Alice sus fotos de bebé, que su padre tenía guardadas en un álbum allí.

— Mi papi no se enoja—dijo ella por toda respuesta, luego siguió rebuscando en el librero y exclamó— ¡Mira! ¡Aquí está!

Tomó el enorme álbum en sus manos y se lo pasó a Alice con dificultad, pues pesaba bastante. La joven no pudo contener la curiosidad y comenzó a hojearlo. Había muchísimas fotos de la niña, desde muy pequeñita hasta ese momento. Eran muchísimas, como es común en los padres primerizos. Pero una de las cosas que llamó mucho la atención de Alice fue que varias de las primeras fotografías aparecían rotas o recortadas. Una que otra partida exactamente por la mitad.

Helena encontró un papel que llamó muchísimo su atención en el suelo, posiblemente se encontraba cerca del álbum y al sacarlo había caído. Lo miró con curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo con dificultad.

— A… ac… acta… de nac… nacimien… acta de nacimiento… Ja… Jas… Jasper… Em… Emman… Emmannuel… Wi… With… Withlock… Jasper Emmanuel Withlock—leyó en la hoja—. Veinte de… No… noviem… noviembre… de uno… nueve… ocho… ocho.

¿Qué era eso?

— Alice, Alice—le llamo a la chica que se había quedado pensativa al mirar las fotografías—. ¿Qué es esto?

— Un acta de nacimiento, nena. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Es de mi papi?

— Si.

— ¿Y cuando nació?

— El veinte de noviembre de 1988.

— Entonces ¿el veinte de noviembre es su cumpleaños?

— Si.

— ¿Hoy que día es?

— Dieci… nueve de Noviembre.

— Entonces, su cumpleaños es…

— ¡Mañana! —exclamaron ambas a la vez. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron las miradas cómplices.

* * *

**(*)** Es de noche, está todo oscuro, estoy solo y no hay nadie. Es de noche, un recuerdo, dentro del corazón, ella está dentro... (Sense tu-Tèrapia de Shock) Otra cancion en catalán :3 Agradezco a Chris por recomendarla.

* * *

**_Hola! ¿Como están? Yo feliz de la vida, porque mi cumpleaños fue el domingo 27. Por fin cumplí 18 años y eso me hace muy feliz. _**

**_Bueno ¿Qué es lo que opinan de este capitulo? Ya conocimos un poco mas a Alice y seguimos viendo esa hermosa relacion Jasper-Helena. Me parece un padre tan lindo y adorable y la pequeña Helena es preciosa, un amor de nena. Son un par de amores, y pronto serán un trio de amores (o quiza un cuarteto e.e)._**

**_Se que está un poco lento, pero no desesperen. Pronto sabrán cual es la historia completa detras de Alice. _**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Reclamos? ¿Regalos de cumpleaños? jejejeje xD Todo dejenlo alla abajo en el recuadrito bonito de alla._**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Besos._**

**_Klau._**


End file.
